


Here I Come

by carcinoGeneticist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Graphic Slaughter, Mindless Killing, Multi, No Justice System, Sadstuck, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat can't bare the stress of Sburb memories, and decides to kill everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Something Inside Me That Pulls Beneath The Surface: Consuming, Confusing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradia Megido](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aradia+Megido).



> LET'S GO INTRO!

The rain pours down around washing the various colors plastered onto your skin down the pavement. You collapse in grief for what you have done. It looks like a rainbow. That's really all you ever wanted, to see all the colors together in harmony. Maybe that's why you compiled their blood. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have just killed your friends, family and lover in a bloodlust. There isn't any doubt in your mind that you don't deserve to live. You glance again at the rainbow, and see how Kanaya's green has flooded over to Rose, same with Dave and Terezi. The brown and indigo have morphed into one shade of grey. Grey. Maybe that is what you wanted. To see it all gray. With the rain clouding the moon in the frozen December night, that is all you see. Your matesprite hated this weather. He would tell you that there shouldn't be a cold rain, only snow. Pastel red tears begin to trail down your face as you think about him. You wail out his name  
"JOHN!"  
A hand is placed onto your shoulder. You can tell it's out of pity, so you throw off the contact. You don't deserve any type of sympathy.  
"Come now, Knight of Blood. I can help you find your sanctuary," the voice behind you says.  
You identify it as Doc Scratch.  
"I don't deserve it," you yell through clenched teeth.  
"You feel like ending it all, and though I may not be able to talk you out of it through practicle means, might I say one thing. Death is the easy way out. You want to suffer for what you've done, so allow me to show it to you from another angle. Their stories may not be completely over. Knight of Blood you still have the chance of redemption. You have the ability to unlock your friends true potential. You can see them alive once more."  
"So what if I do revive them? What would stop me from painting my body with their insides all over again?"  
"You physcological state depended on your ability to fight the messages you were being told. As the guardian, I was able to hear them as well. You were to weak for the pressure. Though I wont be able to stop them, I can train you on how to deny them."  
You stand up and wipe your tears away. Composing yourself the best you can, you reply with a shaky breath,  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Lament."  
The ground underneath you begins to crack. It soon opens up into a black hole, and you are soon sucked into the blackness...


	2. This Lack Of Self Control I Fear Is Never Ending; It's Haunting How I Can't Seem To Find Myself Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO-GO VRISKA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WARNED YOU... SHIT GETS BAD FROM HERE...

Sadstuck 2  
A spotlight drops around you. You can't see anything. The only thing you know is you are in a vast open space, standing on candy-apple red concrete.   
"Are you ready for your reflection?"  
This voice is very husky. It's to deep to be Doc's.  
"Where am I?" You demand.  
"Knight of Blood, you are trapped in your own mind. There are many steps you must pass to revive those fallen by your hands. The first was passed when your tears had fallen. It showed the sorrow you feel for your actions. Sadly for you, the next step won't be that easy."  
A path is lit in front of you.  
You venture forward. And slowley, but surely, your pace speeds up. At the end of the trail there is a cerulean door with the scorpion symbol.  
"The next step is to lament. You need to relive each murderer and feel the pain and fear of your comrads had."  
You open the door and go inside.   
==> BE VRISKA  
You are now a frightened teenage age girl. Your heart is racing and darkness surrounds you. There is a knot on your head and you are cuffed to a table. A friend of yours walks forward.  
"Oh my Gog Karkat. Where the heck are we?"  
He doesn't resopond, only walks behind you.  
"Karkat, I'm serious! We need to get out of here. Untie me," you practically plead.  
"But then you'll escape. We can't have that," his voice is at a harsh hiss and full of excitement.  
Before you have the chance to demand an explaination, he's standing back infront of you. A toothy, sadistic smile is stuck in place. His fangs appear longer than normal. Reaching up with a slow caution, he grabs the bridge of your glasses and pulls them off as if savouring the moment. Your one good eye is full of fear, and you can see his smile broaden.  
"Such a pretty eye," he coos out.  
You didn't realize it, but he was wearing a surgeon's gloves. He caresses the left side of you face just under your eightfold vision eye. He stiffens a laugh before bring a stark pair of poultry shears down to meet it. The horrible echoing scream of you vibrates though out the dungeon like room. The glint of excitement in his eye is paralizing. He removes the shears with a quick motion, and with your good eye, you can see your cerulean blood speckled everywhich way. He brings the sheers down again and continues in the thrusting motion of his arm until what once held your eye, now holds a mush with a soupy consistency. He howls out a sickening laughter as he turns back to a table covered in various colors. The pain is unbearable. You can feel the draft in your brain. The shorter troll   
comes towards you again, but carries a frown. It's almost a disappointment.  
"Come on Vriska. This ain't fun if your precious blue tears aren't streaming down that beautiful, bloody, face of yours," the malice in his voice is horrid and loud, almost as though he's forcing it out.  
You go with a rebelious type feel, "W-why?"  
"Oh please dear, you are going to have to speak up. It's so rood to mumble," he hums sweetly.  
Is he serious? He is giving you edicate lessons! He must be joking!   
"W-why are you d-doing this?" Your voice is hoarse, and like your life, is fading.  
He comes toward you with a rusty blade and digs it into your side just beneath your rib cage. You whimper out of pain as he rips it out of you. Holding the knife up to your good eye, you notice the disgust on his face.  
"Do you see this?"  
"Yes, it's m-my blood," you try not to stutter, but you don't believe you've ever been this terrified in your life.  
He flies his hand across the left side of your face sending the draining blood flying and your first tear to fall.  
"No, you imbecile. The color, what color is it?" He hisses out.  
"..." you don't respond.  
"Answer me! I asked you a question!" He screams.  
"B-blue..." you whisper.  
He digs the knife in your side again.  
"Wrong! It's cerulean. Don't qualify yourself higher then you are. But, it's still far to high on the hemospectrum for my taste," he seemed so disgusted.  
You thought that more than anyone, the troll with the mutant blood wouldn't care about the spectrum. Obviously you over looked his hatred.   
He's coming towards you again, but has a, grapefruit spoon? The glint in his eye is wicked bright and his smile makes you want to run. He holds your neck with enough force to hinder your breathing as he digs the spoon into your mushy eye and begins to scoop out. Your screaming is loud enough to wake the dead. You hope Aradia will burst in and save you.  
Once, all the mush is removed and he can see your brain, he lifts up his hand and drives it into your eyesocket. The feeling of his fingers entertwined in your brain, is excutiating. It's so numb. He takes a hand full and rips it out. The last thing you see is a chuck of your brain in his hand and his red eyes glowing as death takes you.  
====> BECOME KARKAT  
You are now crying. There are tears running down your face in shame. You want to die a horrible painful death like she did.  
"Are you ready to continue?" This time it's Doc.  
He drops the light and the sidewalk continues. You run to it. You want this over as soon as possible. You want to appologize for everything to everyone, but you know you'll have to leave as soon as you revive them all. There's no way in hell, even if they did forgive you, you would stay. A blue door comes into view. Time for Zahhak.


End file.
